Amphitrite
Amphitrite is a Water Toa and major character in Inferna Firesword’s Heroes and Halflings series. Biography Pre-''Lightning Strikes Twice'' Amphitrite’s history prior to Lightning Strikes Twice is unknown as of yet, though sources have suggested that it has a dark side. However, she was one of the three Toa created by Echidna when she participated in the Rebirth; her brothers are Castor and Enki, Toa of the Green and Earth respectively. Expecting to be granted the Shi-Nui tradition for Water Toa to lead their teams, Amphitrite was snubbed by her new Turaga when the right to lead was given to Castor instead, with her impulsiveness and sometimes shallow outlook being cited as reasons why. Her mood was not improved when Enki shortened her name down to “Amph”, a nickname most of Shi-Nui – including Toa that later joined their team – picked up on. She continued to resent this nickname up until the arrival of Ice Toa Japoro, whom she became attracted to. Afterwards, she didn’t object to the nickname as badly, though the exact reasons she disliked it are not known. She was also known to have received her new teammate, Lightning Toa Stiaye, with hostility, and to have played a game of Vine Snag with her future friend Aeolus (which went horribly awry and lead her to being rescued by the Air Toa, though she was unconscious during that rescue). ''Lightning Strikes Twice'' Fifty years after Mata Nui’s reinstatement, Stiaye received word from her friend and Turaga back home, Stara, that a Halfling had invaded the Amari Islands. Not willing to let her go off on her own, Amphitrite and Japoro hatched a plan to stow away on the Jaswinder, the ship provided by Castor and Echidna for Stiaye. The Lightning Toa discovered the pair before casting off, but she allowed them to come with her. When they were briefly on Rohaya, Japoro was attacked by Aeolus – poisoned during his search for the missing Nuju – and Amphitrite helped subdue and heal him. Their relationship was tense for a while, since she selfishly felt that Aeolus had targeted Japoro on purpose, but they eventually patched things up after Amph remembered how Aeolus had saved her life. She also showed her rare side of being a diplomat when she helped smooth over tension between her friends, caused by Aeolus’ growing feelings for Stiaye. When they arrived on the Amari Islands, she participated in the brief skirmish with Halfling Deimos alongside her friends, and was present when the Legend of Ajax was read. Fueled both by hope that the legendary Spear of Ajax' '''could be found on Notus and the knowledge that time was running out for Nuju, she joined Stara and her friends on their descent beneath Notus’ surface, where she was key in helping defeat the tri-headed Muaka guardian and persuading the spirits in letting them enter the Cavern of Souls. After meeting with the spirits of the Toa Rohaya, they continued further beneath the surface, Amphitrite nearly succumbing to an attack by the Dark Ones before they reached Ajax. Aeolus earned the right to carry the Spear, and they escaped back to Xi-Koro to lay their plans. When they assaulted Deimos’ base on Enyo, Amphitrite screwed up the courage to kiss Japoro before entering the fortress to attempt to rescue Nuju, but she came under Deimos’ terrible influence before they could do so, effectively helping Stiaye screw up their initial plan. During the fight, she suffered multiple injuries, and was nearly killed by a sword wound accented by Hiziz poison, though she recovered from this after Stiaye used the Spear of Ajax to kill Deimos. After the fight, Amphitrite stayed in Xi-Koro with Japoro when Aeolus, Stiaye, Nuju, and Stara journeyed back to Notus, and was second to declare her intention of remaining with her friend. Abilities and Traits Amphitrite is a Toa of Water, and has all the powers that her tribe grants her. She also has a great amount of power over her Kanohi Mahiki, able to both shapeshift and project illusions. Amphitrite is also an accomplished swordswoman. Amphitrite is nearly the opposite of the stereotypical Water Toa. She is quick-tempered and impatient, being less inclined to seek out a peaceful resolution for a problem – if she herself didn’t start a fight, it wouldn’t take too long for her to join it. While she’s perfectly capable at being a diplomat, she isn’t very interested in it – her role models include Eos, Stara, Echidna, Nikila, and even Tuyet to an extent. While she can be aggressive and slightly immature (a trait she is trying to improve on), deep down she is self-conscious and fears not meeting her own idea of what a Toa should be. As such, she has a drive to prove herself, which often gets her in trouble. Trivia *Amphitrite’s name comes from the Greek goddess of the sea, famed as the wife of Posidon *Inferna has commented that Amphitrite's personality was modeled off her own younger brother *Amphitrite is confirmed to return for ''Wings Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes